Nausicaa and the Great Battle
by BeautifulAkimov
Summary: This story is set 5 months after the anitial incident between the Torumakians, Pejites, and the Valley of the wind. This story is base around the movie and not the manga. Please read and review. There will be a continuation.
1. Premonitions

The Ohmu---The Valley of the Wind---The Toxic Jungle----Torumekians---Pejites---A struggle for power------Asbel…….

Nausicaa jumped out of her sleep in another cold sweat. She managed to calm her breathing from barely audible breaths.

"This dream…..what is its purpose. Everything that was once then is over now. I have no reason for this nightmare."

It's been 5 months since the incident with the Torumekians and the Pejites, and the almost certain destruction of The Valley of the Wind. Since then the people of The Valley have begun rebuilding. Containing the Toxic Jungle, replanting the Forest, and clearing away the destruction made by the Torumekians running their ships into their buildings, and the ship that crashed into the mountains.

The Princess along with Lord Yupa has managed to establish an alliance with The Torumekians, but has yet to forge one with the Pejites. They feel that the Torumekians are dishonorable barbarians for what they put The Valley through. The Torumekians feel that the Pejites are ruthless beasts for nearly destroying the whole Valley with the rage filled Ohmu. The Pejites have been stubborn, but with reason.

Asbel: "I'm sorry Princess that my people have been reluctant to resolve their problems with the Torumekians."

Nausicaa: "It certainly isn't your fault. Though I could understand that you might also be upset with them for holding your sister captive."

Asbel: "I have learned to forgive them….yet there is something inside of me that is confusing….I simply can't explain it. I've been having strange dreams lately."

Nausicaa: "Strange dreams?" she said curiously

Asbel: "yes….I can see the past so clearly…everything that has happened, so clearly I see it, as if it were happening right in front of me.

Nausicaa was shocked, and Asbel noticed her confused look.

Asbel: Princess is there something wrong?

Nausicaa: "Asbel…..I don't understand….I'm having the same dreams, every night, I wake up terrified yet relieved. I mean it's all over. Everything is fine there should be no need to worry….right?"

Asbel: "I'm not so sure now…..I have a theory."

Nausicaa: "Lets hear it"

Asbel: "Well it is only a theory, but, what if the unrest between the Tomekians and the Pegites have something to do with it."

Asbel starts pacing across the room

Asbel: "I mean think about it, you can practically feel the tension in the air. I have a feeling that a plot might be brewing on both sides. Obviously this verbal fued will not be resolved with words or pacts…but perhaps war.

Nausicaa nodded in a grave agreement

Nausicaa: "Yes, and I doubt that Kushana would resist to such warfare.

Asbel: "Nor my Kingdom"

Nausicaa: "Well then I can say with the utmost conviction….. that they are going to war."


	2. Runaways

Note: Asbel's portable glider looks more like a skateboard but longer. So it looks nothing like Nuaiscaa's glider.

Obviously Nausicaa and Asbel were not surprised when in fact the Pejites and Torumekians went into battle. Troops gathered near and far. Both armies coaxing smaller Kingdoms to join in battle, in promise that their victory would mean that their Kingdom would gain more riches then they could ever imagine.

As each army gained forces Nausicaa and Asbel grew more and more nervous about the situation. Both had tried to persuade their sides to stop this senseless feuding. Also both seemed to be splitting apart due to this matter, and had to decide which side to fight on.

One night in Nausicaa's room, while she was lying on her bed, she saw a large object flying towards her window. She quickly dashed over and flung the windows open, just in time to see Asbel rocket in on his portable glider.

Nausicaa: Asbel…what are you doing here?

Asbel: I came here to see you Princess…I know I am not to see you, but lately I can't seem to stop thinking about you.

Nausicaa: me?...Asbel your being stupid, do you know what will happen if somebo—

Asbel: I know what will happen…and I don't care. I had to see you again…I can't stand what is going on, and I can see that you don't either.

Nausicaa: Well what do you suppose we do?. I know that it's been hard to see each other, and I really like you, and I would like if we didn't have to choose sides, and that we could just be together.

Asbel:….You really mean that Nausicaa?

Nausicaa:…Yes I do

Asbel walked over to where Nausicaa was standing and place a soft kiss on her lips. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Asbel: Well then let's leave this place

Nausicaa thought for a moment.

Nausicaa: Okay…let's do it. Lord Yupa will have to take the lead on this one this time….but…where exactly will we go.

Asbel: I know just the place, your just going to have to trust me.

Nausicaa packed what was absolutely necessary, and hopped on the back of  
Asbel's glider, and Teto jumped on the back of Nausicaa.

Asbel: Ready everybody?

Nausicaa gave a nod, Teto gave his usual squeak, and they set off into the night, as quietly as possible leaving The Valley of the Wind far behind them, but unaware to them, they were being followed.


	3. A Plan

After a long journey Nausicaa and Asbel arrive in a very familiar place, underneath the toxic jungle. Certainly here no one could find them. They set down a camp near where they entered and started a small fire for cooking.

Several days of this went by. Small chores like finding a descent burning source and food.

One day while they were lying in the sand sleeping, a big ploom of sand came down about 10 yards away from them followed by a load crashing sound. They woke up in a fright thinking the place was caving in. They ran over to the crash site, and they were astonished on their discovery.

Nausicaa: Mito!...what are you doing here!

Mito stood up from the wreckage, and dusted himself off.

Mito: I came to find you two Princess. The whole Valley had been searching for you all this time, why did you leave.?

Nausicaa: A better question would be, why did you feel it was necessary to bring Kai and Kui along for your trip?

Mito: The Torumekians forbid us from using the gunship or any gliders, in fact I'm surprised that you weren't caught!.

Asbel: I'm sorry Mito, I was the one who brought Nausicaa here. We were running away…and I think I realize now that we were being a bit selfish…and cowardess.

Mito: Yes well, that's aside the point, Nausicaa something terrible has happened in The Valley.

Nausicaa: What is it Mito?

Mito: The God Warrior…it's back!

Nausicaa: What!

Mito: Kurotowa, that bastard, he brought it back, and it's stronger then before!. He's going to try to control it to wipe out the Pejite's army. It's going to kill everyone!

Asbel: No! He can't do that, my whole family is there! He has to be stopped!

Nausicaa: Don't worry Asbel, He won't get away with this. We will destroy the Warrior before he can do any damage.

Mito: I sure hope your right Princess

Asbel: Mito! I think I have an idea on how to stop it. You go back to the valley and tell everyone that we are safe. Me and Nausicaa are going to take a little side trip. Believe me we will be back in time.

Mito: I sure hope so. Kurotowa's pretty anxious to get this war started.

Asbel: We won't take long I promise. Mito you take the glider. We'll use Kai and Kui.

Mito: That's insane it will take you days to get back!

Asbel: Don't worry. I have it all taken care of.

Mito. Good luck you two

So Mito sets off with the glider, and Asbel starts packing up to leave. Nausicaa just stand there.

Nausicaa: Asbel…you just gave him are only means of getting out of here…We can't get out of here without a glider. Certainly you don't think Kai and Kui can either.

Asbel: Don't worry, follow me. They ride on the animals until they reach a spot that is covered with rocks. Asbel jumps off and begins to remove the rocks one by one, he nods to Nausicaa to help him. Soon Nausicaa notices light coming out from the pile of rocks.

Nausicaa: Asbel what is this?

Asbel: I came back here awhile ago and discovered that I could get out from here. Just in case anything like this happened. They finished moving the rocks and stepped out into the Toxic Jungle. They began walking in the opposite direction of The Valley, it only took about an hour to get where Asbel had wanted to. He jumped of Kai and walked over to a dead plant covered with new spores. He brushed away the spores to uncover a glider.

Nausicaa: Asbel you're a genius, but what is it that we need to stop the warrior?

Asbel: Well before my father died he told me a story about a man who lived through the seven days of fire, and that the man had found a way to destroy them if it ever happened again. He said that if you used the secretion of a Phylius plant with the gas of a Gyorun flower, that it creates a fatal concoction that could bring the warrior down.

Nausicaa: Well it's a long shot but we have no choice

They began gathering what they needed, and stored it in glass bottles that Asbel had brought along for drinking.

Asbel: Kai, Kui, can you go find shelter until we get back?

Kai and Kui nodded, and So Asbel and Nausicaa set off back to the valley.

Nausicaa: I really hope this works Asbel

Asbel: me too Princess…me too.


	4. The Battle

Meanwhile back in the valley, the battle was heating up, both armies were ready to attack, and Kurotowa had high expectations for their victory.

Lord Yupa: Please Kurotowa I beg you, please stop this battle.Using the warrior will not only destroy them but us as well…You have no idea what you will be getting yourself into.

Kurotowa: Quiet old man! I know what I am doing…and if it destroys us, then I will die knowing that it took the Pejites down too…..Men prepare yourselves!

On the other side country, Nuasicaa and Asbel rocket through the air, trying to make it in time to stop the warrior. They are close to the valley now. They come over a large hill only to see the warrior rising from the sands.

Nausicaa: This can't be happening!

Asbel: I know, but we made it in time.

They glide over the Torumekian army

Kurotowa: O what are they doing here?

Lord Yupa: They've come to end this feud once and for all.

Mito: They will destroy the warrior!

Kurotowa: Men shoot them down

Mito: No!

Without hesitation a hail of bullets come raining from the ground. Asbel can dodge them easily, but Nausiaa's task is much harder. Asbel must hover over the warrior while Nausicaa drops the bottles onto it. Hopefully with accurate aiming the bottles will break on the hard exterior, and the warrior will feed on it thinking it is a nutritional source.

The warrior was now walking to the Pejite's army readying itself to aim, but suddenly turned in the other direction. Kurotowa relentlessly yelled at it to turn back around but it wasn't listening.

Quickly Nausicaa flung the bottles down at it, and successfully hit on target. As predicted the warrior ingested the substance, and started to crumble back into the sands.

Kurotowa now realized what damage could have been done. He then went over to the Pejite's army and formed an alliance. Asbel and Nausicaa were congratulated, and all was right with the world again.

The End

Well that's the end of my story. Yes I know not a very good ending, but seeing as I have a limited attention span, that I think I did pretty well. So R&R, tell me what I could improve on.


End file.
